Sur le chemin de traverse
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy est maintenant ami avec Albus Severus Potter et Rose Weasley depuis un an. Durant ce temps, il a bien entendu informé ses parents, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour ses grands parents. Seulement tout change lorsqu'il va faire ses courses sur le chemin de traverse avec sa grand-mère qui le voit très amis avec le clan de Gryffondor.


Summary: Scorpius Malefoy est maintenant ami avec Albus Severus Potter et Rose Weasley depuis un an. Durant ce temps, il a bien entendu informé ses parents, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour ses grands parents. Seulement tout change lorsqu'il va faire ses courses sur le chemin de traverse avec sa grand-mère qui le voit très amis avec le clan de Gryffondor.

Rose, Albus et James

Sur le chemin de traverse

Scorpius Malefoy était ami avec Albus Severus Potter et Rose Weasley depuis presque un an maintenant. Encore aujourd'hui quand il y repensait, un sourire venait courir sur son visage. Lorsqu'il avait prit le train, il s'était pourtant résigné à rester seul, pointé du doigt par tous comme étant le fils d'un mangemort. Et pourtant dès les premières minutes, il s'était lié avec deux des personnes qui étaient censés le détester le plus. Evidemment, la semaine suivant, il avait écrit à ses parents et ne leur avait pas caché sa nouvelle amitié avec les deux. Ses parents avaient plutôt bien réagit. Cependant il avait été décidé à l'unanimité qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler chez Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ses grand-parents souvent, seulement à Noël et pour son anniversaire comme il était né en décembre.

Cette année, pourtant, fit exception. Le grand-père de Scorpius était mort en avril et sa grand-mère Narcissa était venue habiter avec eux. Elle avait vite pris ses marques et Scorpius s'était découvert beaucoup de points communs avec elle, l'énergie pour commencer. Le jeune Malefoy ne s'était évidemment pas demandé pourquoi sa grand-mère avait tant d'énergie alors que son grand-père venait de mourir. Il savait qu'entre les deux il n'y avait plus d'amour, s'il y en avait déjà eu. Lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune, son père lui avait expliquer qu'avant lui et sa mère les anciennes familles ne se mariaient que par intérêt. Evidemment pour un enfant comme Scorpius qui avait été éduqué par deux parents qui s'aimaient, cela avait semblé bizarre. Il avait alors fait des recherches et avait compris le principe.

Cette année là, donc, ses parents étant occupés, c'est sa grand-mère qui se proposa pour l'accompagner faire ses achats pour la rentrée. Ils étaient partis tôt, histoire de ne pas rencontrer trop de monde mais c'était inutile. Le chemin de traverse était déjà plein. Supportant les regards, les deux firent leurs courses le plus normalement possible avant d'aller traîner à l'intérieur de la boutique de Quidditch. Sa grand-mère qui était presque aussi fan qu'il l'était lui-même (bien qu'elle n'ai jamais pu montrer sa passion qui n'était pas convenable pour une Black) partit observer les balais de son côté tandis que Scorpius se dirigeait de l'autre côté pour se renseigner sur les nécessaires à balais. Il fut alors attaqué par des brutes qui se dépêchèrent de lui frotter les cheveux pour le décoiffer et de l'entraîner dans des étreintes meurtrières.

Il se retrouva alors devant James et Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, un jeune homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et une vieille femme dont les trait lui faisait penser à sa tante Bellatrix...

-Salut, Scorp! Tu vas bien? S'exclama un Albus Potter tout excité.

-Bien, Al', et vous ?

-Super! On est venus faire les courses avec une cousine né-moldue, en fait, tu ne connais pas Teddy et Andromeda?

Scorpius fit timidement un signe de tête négative et Rose lui pointa alors le jeune homme du tout.

-Voilà Teddy Lupin, il est apprenti professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard cette année. Et voici Andromeda Tonks, sa grand-mère.

-Et la soeur de la tienne, ajouta James avec un haussement d'épaule.

Scorpius en resta bouche-bée. Jamais il n'avait entendu que sa grand-mère avait eu une autre soeur que Bellatrix.

-Et tous les deux, voici Scorpius Malefoy, mon meilleur ami, termina Albus en direction de son frère de coeur et de la vieille femme, prenant le dit ami dans ses bras.

-Enchanté, répondirent les deux.

-De même, fit Scorpius, gêné.

-Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Mrs Tonks avec une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa propre grand-mère.

-On ne parle pas beaucoup du passé à la maison à cause de tous les mangemort qui y a eu dans notre famille, expliqua Scorpius sur un ton d'excuse. Papa m'a à peine fait un résumé de son implication dans la guerre et parce que je lui ai demandé pourquoi on sortait le moins possible de la maison.

-Scorpius?

Narcissa Malefoy apparut alors derrière lui, et se figea en voyant sa soeur et quelques membres du clan Potter-Weasley avec son petit-fiils, l'un des garçons aux cheveux noirs encore un bras autour de sa taille.

-Gr... Grand-mère, souffla Scorpius gêné.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de se tourner vers les autres, une expression étrange d'acceptation sur le visage.

-Bonjour?

-Narcissa, fit la vieille Tonks avec un signe de tête. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, répondit-t-elle. Et toi ?

Andromeda hocha la tête lentement avant de continuer.

-Voici mon petit-fils Teddy.

-Hm hm, fit la vieille femme en hocha la tête. Teddy Lupin, et vous êtes des Potter et Weasley j'imagine, fit-elle en se tournant vers Albus, James et Rose. Scorpius ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vous avait pour ami.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous régiriez avec grand-père, avoua Scorpius sur un ton d'excuse.

-Non, tu as raison. Lucius n'aurait pas apprécié. Mais je ne suis pas mon mari.

Le regard de Narcissa se fit vague et elle conclut :

-Scorpius, nous devrions y aller. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir Andy ?

Le ton hésitant de sa sœur amena Andromeda Tonks à sourire.

-Bien sûr. A bientôt, Cissy.


End file.
